kaledeofandomcom-20200215-history
Holvax
he <3s magic Background Happy fun crazy demon summoning times! Basic Scores Features * Tome Implement Mastery * Ritual Casting ** Gain new rituals at levels 5, 11, 15, 21, 25 * Cantrips ** Light ** Mage Hand ** Ghost Sound ** Prestidigitation Feats * Skill Training: Perception * Expanded Spellbook * Linguist: Elven, Abyssal, Giant * Tome Expertise: +1 to attack rolls with Tomes, Enemies adjacent to conjurations grant combat advantage. (Heroes of the Elemental Chaos) * Enlarge Spell: May take a -2 penalty to each die of damage rolled to enlarge its blast or burst by 1. (Arcane Power) Powers At-Will * Winged Horde (Heroes of the Feywild) * Thunderwave (PHB1) * Magic Missile (Heroes of the Fallen Lands) Encounter * Grasping Shadows (Level 1, Arcane Power) * Maze of Mirrors (Level 3, Heroes of the Fallen Lands) * Fire Sea Travel (Level 7, Dragon Magazine 388) * Twist of Space (Level 7 Tome Spell, A''rcane Power'') Daily 1 * Fountain of Acid (Modified from Fountain of Flame, Heroes of the Fallen Lands) * Sleep (PHB1) * Wizard's Fury (Dragon Magazine 374) Daily 5 * Grasp of the Grave (Dragon Magazine 372) * Summon Magma Beast (Dragon Magazine 385) * Visions of Avarice (Heroes of the Fallen Lands) Utility 2 * Expeditious Retreat (PHB1) * Arcane Mutterings (PHB3) Utility 6 * Wizard's Escape (Arcane Power) * Summon Iron Cohort (Arcane Power) Inventory * Mnemonic Tome of Reading Rainbow +1 (Purchased in Oboeblax) ** +2 on monster knowledge checks ** Minor Action: Swap a power you've prepared for another power of the same level or lower. Each power must also be of equal or lower level than the level of the tome. * Magic Tome +1 (A book from the library of Miast Orsugg) * Veteran's Armor +1 (Cloth) ** Free Action: Spend action point to regain expended daily power. * Bag of Holding (as a pocket liner) * Everlasting Provisions (A.K.A. The Food Basket) * Reading Spectacles * A Bunch o' Bullshit Rituals * Comprehend Language * Tenser's Floating Disk * Make Whole * Endure Elements * Enchant Magic Item * Brew Potion * Linked Portal (Unlocks at level 8) Wishlist * Spellbooks! Some tome implements in Arcane Power and AV2 let you add spells to your spellbook. He'd like those. Especially one with illusion spells (although there aren't any in the books). Especially great would be generic, untyped utility spells, but they also aren't in the books. * Items that grant save penalties, e.g. Phrenic Crown (Adventurer's Vault 144, level 7+) * Also the Deck of Spells (AV2 41) looks neat. * Wondrous Items (in this order) ** Exodus Knife (AV 171, level 12, creates a safe mini dimension for 8 hours) ** Immovable Shaft (AV 173, level 12) ** Flying Hook (AV 172, level 15, basically a hookshot) * Ritual stuff ** Finger of Birth-Strangled Babe ** Eye of Basilisk ** Moon-silvered Eldenwood Stick ** Shard of Eternal Ice ** Vial of Vampiric Blood Achievements